meorrafandomcom-20200214-history
Races and Classes
Races Tiefling The charismatic sons and daughters of Inferno, born from mortal procreation with devils through dark rites. Tieflings are often self-centered, motivated by lofty aspirations and lacking in moral direction and empathy, which can oft-times guide them to great success or tremendous betrayal. While without a homeland, the tieflings have seen to it that all of Meorra is theirs for the taking, living in the shadows and manipulating the weak-minded through enchantment and subterfuge, often in dedication to an Archdevil. Tieflings are despised by most society, though some remote destinations may tolerate their kind. * Hated by many, tieflings must hide their devilish nature often. * Innate charlatans and tricksters, or deadly sorcerers of magic. * Lacking in a homeland and must resort to constant motion. Aasimar When a celestial dies and fails its duty, its essence is woven into the fabric of a mortal being known as an aasimar. This life serves as its final chance to uphold its duty and right the wrongs of its past life. Aasimar are guardians, driven by a determination forged in the cosmos and possessed by their own purpose in the universe. Typically, aasimars become movers and shakers in society, settling and starting wars, making grand discoveries, or causing grand destruction. * Goal oriented and driven with the fates of Gods on their sides. * Scourge, protector, or fallen aasimar define the nature of their celestial souls. * Seen as omens and signals of the apocalypse by society. Orc Mystic dwellers of the Vecirin Sands of Night, the orcs are a proud race, guided by ferocious strength and enlightened wisdom. Viewed by other races as stoic, proud, or even dim, orcs are welcomed in noble society, carrying with them their strange, moon-worshiping faith and mythic tales of their distant homeland, severed from reality when the light of the Pinion fell eclipsed by the Nethermoon. However, recent times have plunged the orcs into turmoil, as a great schism forms between the ancestral Arun and their sun-possessed brethren, the Jyt, who discovered the Hidden Sun and became enthralled in its power. Now, the orcs know only war against their own, a deep betrayal displayed by many who have tattooed themselves with markings reveling in suicidal sorrow and carrying the ashes of their fallen. * Deadly foes who are feared in combat. * Descended from an ancient culture, isolated from the world by dimensional rifts. * Mysterious and faithful, often placing weight in superstition. Elf As the Chains in Binding twist and decay beneath the weight of darkness, so to does reality shift and sway. Elves are the ageless and ethereal wraiths of the Shade, a nightmare mirror-world of Meorra that oft eclipses our own. Taking domain within interplanar shadow-spires, elves are an alien people with an affinity for the arcane, making covenant with cosmic beings and stealing the dreams of those they haunt. Gnoll Gnolls are the wicked, savage beastfolk of the wilderness, reviled by society for their violent and spiteful demeanors.